Punkbxtch: The Misadventures of Hetalia World High
by AngstyTeenWaffle
Summary: All you need is for one person to think you're cool, and you're in. Unfortunately that's how all Highschools work. This one is a little different though. SCRAPPED. To be re-done later. -.-
1. Birthday from Hell

**I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO DO THIS.**

Hey! It's me Grelly, AGAIN. So! As you can see- this is my first APH fanfic. GOD I HAD THIS IDEA STUCK IN MY HEAD FOREVER.

I want to add, in this fanfic- "GAKUEN: Hetalia" is the setting. If you don't know what that is- i suggest you keep reading on or Google it.

Ðїṧ¢ℓαḯм℮ґ: I do not own HETALIA

**A:N **Another thing, for those who are reading my other story/ies: Those will be updated ASAP. I'm sorry for the late-ness, I had no time last friday-Sunday becuase of all the things going on around me like Parties and stuff and I REALLY wanted to get this out!

❤ GRELLYPOPS❤

_"Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your going to get."_

That was what I had always lived by, a stupid quote from a movie that came out ages ago. While most of the girls in my school lived by _"The Three L's"_ which was _"Live. Love. Laugh"_

I chose to be different. When all the other kids in the Second Grade drew their pictures with the house brown, the sky blue, and the grass green- I drew mine with the sky green, the grass blue and the house purple. Unfortunately, THAT'S what get's me in trouble- or got me in trouble again today.

"Hey Black! What's up with those shoes? I could find better shoes in the dumpster." The _shark_ in lipstick speaking to me, is Caleb. Caleb Cassandra McHollister. I, Maxine Shellah Black, used to be friends with her. But, apparently I'm not _fit_ to hang out with the elite group of girls she hangs out with now and that's not even the worst part. Today is my freakin' fifteenth birthday, and I know they are planning on making it a birthday from HELL.

"Becuase I feel like it." I say uncaringly, laying my back on some lockers while popping a Pink Lemonade flavored lollipop in my mouth- waiting for my four best friends to hurry up and come to school already.

The girls whisper some gossip into eachother's ear and then walk off. That's how their routine usually goes;

Lip-stick.

Insult.

Giggle, Giggle.

Leave.

Or, at least that's what I've observed.

Too be honest, I didn't really think I fit in with a bunch of _"Mean Girls" _either.

They're hair was either put into a elegant pony-tail or put down in front of their shoulders, while mine was either put into a messy-bun or bangs swept to the side almost covering my left-eye. Their hair was blond with even blonder high-lights, while mine was a blackish-brown with ginger low-lights. My hair was in the typical punkish "emo-chick" style while theirs was a girly celebrity style, with a really bright-colored bow or two

Not only that, but I'm really not into the whole "Pushing people down to get where you need to go" thing either.

"Hey Shelly! Yoo-hoo! Don't ignore us, WE KNOW YOUR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

I turn around and see my four friends at the entrance if the school. The girl shouting my nickname is Kon. She's (only one) of my crazy Asian BFFL's, we call her Konnie though. Oh god, did I just say BFFL? Someone brick me.

"SHELLY!" I was then glomped by another best friend, Lindsey. She was the craziest in the group, besides me. "Oof! Hey Lindsey~ I love you too."

Jei, Matt, and Travis (otherwise known as Princess) were waiting. Matt and Jei were some other Asians who somehow got wrapped up in radical our friendship (though I know they question it.) While Princess was just a really nice guy who happened to deal with our craziness aswell. In a nutshell, these were the guys of the group.

After that somewhat cuddle session, I go and group-hug the boys- but was more like a death-squeeze. "Guuuuuyyyyys~ Do you have something to say to me."

"No." Matt said, going totally tsundere on me. Little bastard.

"Yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

The bell rings and I let go of the tight grasp I had and suggest we all walk to class together.

"Oh and we all have a BIG surprise for you later today!" Lindsey says, wrapping her arm around mine.

"Really? Aw, you guys are too sweet. I love ya'll."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, settle down! THE ANNOUNCEMENTS ARE ON."<p>

The rest of the day consisted of the usual. The Cliques glossing, the Jocks were tossing, and the rest of us were just talking. We were finally in in last period before lunch, and frankly I couldn't wait for the day to be over.

_"The soccer team will be having an Away Game today. Happy birthday to Caleb McHollister and Maxine Black. God bless and have a great learning day."_

Jei, who was sitting right beside me guves me his famous "Oh SHIT" face.

It never occured to me today that McHollister's birthday was on the same day as me, the only thought that came to mind was how she was gonna make it the worst day of my life.

I bury my face into my folded arms. I hate when they announce my birthday on the intercom. "Stay calm Max, the day has barely started." Jei says, poking my head whith hismechanical _Rilakkuma _pencil. I lift my head up "Yeah. What's the worst she can do? EAT ME?" At the corner of my eye, I could see McHollister giving me the "STINK-EYE". Jesus, what did I do?

"Happy birthday Ms. McHollister and Ms. Black. NOW! On with class." The teacher says before the whole class of teens give out an irratated groan.

"NO COMPLAINING! A month ago, We were asked by the exclusive Boarding school, HWA located in Los Angeles." From what was irratated groans only a couple of seconds ago, turned into excited gasps and whispers.

"HWA looks mainlly at your History grades. You will be taking an Entrance Exam for this elite Acedemy, and one teen from the ninth grade will be chosen to go for the remaining years of Highschool- with FREE tuition."

No. FUCKING. WAY. Isn't the Principal like super young and AWESOME? Holy freaking SHIT! _Excuse my language_, but OH MY FREAKING GOD- if I would've known sooner I would've done an all-nighter (Like always, but at least this one would've had EFFORT put into it!)

"Wow Caleb! Can you believe you'll be going to an ELITE ACEDEMY! O-M-Gosh I always knew you'd go to some crazy awesome school like that." Says Haley, one of Caleb's many little hand-puppets.

"They're talking as if she just got accepted." I whisper to Lindsey behind me "Don't you have to pass the class, get a good grade on the Entrance Exam, meet the Principal and THEN get accepted? Or am I just losing it?"

She nods. "Don't worry about it. Evem if she DOES get accepted, at least she'll be out of our lives." I shrug. "That's true. Oh well, I'll try my best."

She smiles. "Me too."

The teacher Mrs. English passes out the exam to each of us and the whole room goes silent. Thank God Hostory is my favorite and BEST subject.

At the end of the day, the last bell rand- and I dashed from my Elective (which was Art.) to my homeroom. Packing my sketch-book and Pencil-bag into my back-pack, thanking GOD it was FRIDAY. Crap, isn't there a song about this? Anyway, I was a little surprised when i found a cute little pink cupcake in a fancy box on my desk waiting for me with a little rainbow stick-note attached to it.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXINE! We love you! This is from all of us, and it's your favorite! Chocolate with Pink rasperry icing on-top! Gift is in the mail honey! _

_XOXO- Jei, Konnie, Matt, Travis & Lindsey._

I can't belive they called me by my first name. I chuckle and hold the note close to my heart. Caleb can do whatever the hell she wants, all I need is these six and I'm set for life. I sit at my desk and open a bottle of water, again waiting for all my bes friends to hurry the fudge up and pack their crap. Man, they take FOREVER sometimes! I get up and open the door with the open water-bottle in my hand, and right then- I spilled Crystal Spring on the most popuar girl in school.

"Eeeugggh! What the HELL? Watch where your GOING, stupid! Jesus! Someone get me a paper-towel!"

_"HAHA! That was Karma, BEOTCH! What are you gonna do now Caleb?" _But, I only said that on my head, so nobody could hear it but me.

"Oh god! I'm really sorry Caleb! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Save it emo! I don't have time for your stupid apology." she says trying to wipe herself off.

_"Your lucky I said sorry to you." _Once again, I only said that in my head.

Well, My birthday isn't as bad as I thought it'd be.

"Oh by the way," Caleb says, throwing some Iced-Coffee at my shirt. "Happy Birthday."

I knew I should've stayed home today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

And that's all! Second chapter will be coming up soon!

Now here's a **BONUS**: if you can guess who the Principal is of _HWA: Hetalia World Acedemy _

YOU GET ONE REQUEST: It could be anything at all~ a one-shot, an OC to feature in one of my stories, ect. (Please put your guesses in your Review.)

Thanks for reading!

Cinnamizzy -❤-'s You


	2. Why me?

**WOOHOO SECOND CHAPTER UP!**

Damn, a REVIEW & FAVORITE on my first chapter already? FUCK I LOVE YOU GUYS. *Sobs tears of joy*

ANYWAY! Thanks to Glowstick145 I RABBUJUU *Throws cookies at her*! Good guess but no, Gilbert isn't the prinicpal. BUT YOU GET A CONSALATION PRIZE SINCE I NEED TO PUT THE PRINCIPAL IN THIS CHAPTER AND YOU WERE THE FURST REVIEW AND FAVORITE! PM me kay hon'?

Ðїs¢łαḯμ℮я: I do not own HETALIA

Thanks for readning!

**A/N**: The first chapter was like a pilot, I was really just introducing the plot and my OC's. Don;t worry, The Hetalia cast is coming on soon!

❤GRELLYPOPS❤

_"Sekai de ichiban, ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete... yo ne"_

I bury my face in my pillow. _Just five more minutes. PLEASE GOD, just five more minutes. _

_"Sono ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto" _UGH! FUCK IT!

"Hello?" I groan at the unfortunate soul on the other line.

"E-Er Hello. May I speak to ?" The person other line sounded like a woman that would work in a front-office, so that means-

I sit up from my pillow. "Yes this is she!"

The woman on the other line clears her voice, "Well , it has been apparent to us that we would be delighted to have you at our school. The test you took on Friday was a 97%, higher than any other student in your grade. We need a parent or gaurdian to sign something before you can come to our school district located in Los Angeles and-" Somewhere along that little speech, I was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come on the line and say;

_HELLO SHELLY! YOU ARE ON MTV RIGHT NOW AND YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!_

I know for a fact, this must be a mistake. I mean sure, They have a _Starbucks_ in the Cafeteria and _TCBY_ right across the street but, I'm just a A-C student. Out of all the other smart nerds, they chose me?

Hey, but that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of offer. "R-Really? Thank you so much! Is the form in the mail, as well as a ticket? Or do I need to pay for the flight?"

"Y-Yes but,"

"THANK YOU! I'LL CALL YOU BACK!" And with that, I got up from my bed- put on my _Hello Kitty_ slippers and run downstairs. My fluffy white pomeranian puppy attacking my leg while doing so. "NOT NOW CHO!" I pick him up and set him to the side, unlocking the door and racing out to the mailbox.

"No. No. No. No. AH-HA!" I grab the envelope and, excited;y rip it open with my mouth. At the bottem was a fancy little place for a parent/guardian to sign. The only problem is, my mom is in London and my Dad is on a five-month working vacation...in Puerto Rico. I've basically been lving on my own since last month, and that was cool and all- but I could REALLY use Dad's help right now. "Shit..." I mumble. Maybe I could have him call the school to confirm? Or I could always forge it. Yeah, that sounds easier. I'll just call him and THEN forge the signature. Yep!

YOU GO SHELLAH! WOOT! PARTY LIKE A ROCK-STAR! I'M GOING TO HWA! People stared at me while I was doing my_ Snoopy Happy-Dance _in front of the my mailbox in PJ's and Slippers, but I couldnt care less. HATER'S GOIN' HATE.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops." I said holding my five-year-old purple phone with multiple anime accesories up to my ear. "Hi honey! How are you! Darling, I can't tell you how much I miss you! All your birthday presents are on their way, I JUST finished wrapping them up! Now, is there something you need deary?"<p>

I gulp. _Why am I so nervous? _"You know that school that I applied for?" I could hear my Dad squeel from the other side "Oh yes! Yes! Please tell me you got accepted!" H_e's almost as enthusiastic about it as me. _"Yeah...I did." I awkwardly spill out.

"Oh my goodness honey! When are you leaving! Oh this is so EXCITING! Your sister will be so PROUD of you! I'll have her watch after the house now, and I''lll switch the address on the gifts ASAP. Oh my goodness, the girls at the office will be SO jealous! AND WAIT 'TIL I TELL YOUR MOTHER! Oh god, Oh god."

"DAD! Don't hypervenilate again or your boss will think you have issues...AGAIN."

"RIGHT! Now s there anything I need to do? DO I have to sign something?"

"I can forge it."

"THAT'S MY LITTLE MAXXY-BEAR! oh man, Debra's yelling again. Ta-Ta!"

_Did he just call me Maxxy-Bear? Great. No wonder everyone thinks he's a kid, his face AND his personality._ I face-pillow and grab a pen, forging my dad AND my mom's signature unto that godly piece of paper. I pick up my phone again and call the School district

"Hello is this the HWA district? Yes, i'm your student- Maxine Shellah Black. What time would you like me to tour your school and get accompanied in my dorm?"..."This evening will be fine."..."Yes, I had my parents sign the form and I'll turn it in to the front office as soon as I get there. Thank you!"

And with that, I grabbed all my junk and stuffed it in at least three luguages, Put Cho in his kennel and waited for my sister Khloe to pick me up and drive me to the Airport. All of this, in he minimum of three hours.

* * *

><p>"Now Shells, you have my number. If you need anythng- call me, text me or whatever. I don't care if the stupidest little thing, just keep in touch kay Lil' Bitch?" I nod and give her a big hug, almost choking on her curly blonde strands.<p>

"Love ya punk, now get on the damn plane."

_Now I know why people say "The apple does not fall far from the tree."_

I run over to my my gate and give my big sis Khloe one last 'Peace Out' before heading off to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was about an hour and a half long, and I sat there watching pirated anime on my laptop most of the time- so I didn't really pay attention to anything. It took me about 45 minutes to get to here to HWA, and I was awe struck.<p>

THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

After popping yet another Pink Lemonade Lollipop into my mouth, I eagerly skip to the front office and go to the front-desk.

"Excuse me? Hello, I'm the new student from Minnesota. Do you mind helping me out?" The old woman turns around "Oh Hello, Maxine is it? Yes, I'm afraid I have some good news bad news." I gulp _Uh-oh_.

"Okay just tell me the Bad news."

"Unfortunately, your going to have to share a dorm- since no single ones are available at the moment."

"Do you mind telling me who I'm going to be sharing them with?" I say absent-mindingly twirl my hair.

"Yes well," She starts, putting on her reading-glasses- "You will be sharing a Dorm with... Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

I nearly choke on my Lolli, THOSE ARE ALL DUDES! (Or at least I THINK their dudes.) "Ma'm, I think you have a mistake. Those all are males." She shakes her head "I'm afraid not. I'm terribly sorry miss, but you will have a separate room and bathroom in your dorm. For now, you'll have to stay with those three boys until one of the other dorms are available."

At that moment, I wanted to do a giant face-palm or give out a giant irratated groan and cuss words- until I realized these rich batards were paying for my whole three years. So I simply put on am "Aw that's alright!" smile and head off to meet the principle.

I knock on the door, and come in. I couldn't quite see the guy's face until he spun around in his office chair.

"Maaaxxxxxiiinnne~ It's SO nice to meet you! I didn't know you were such PRETTY young lady." It was an Asian who seemed to look as old as I was, he had a the same shade of hair color I did and wore square rimmed glasses. He didn't look at all official-like. He simply had a button-up blue shirt and some jeans along with a pair of _Toms_. I blush, he was pretty cute. BUT DAMN! He's YOUNG! "My name is Himaruya Hidekaz, I hate being called _Mister_- so just call me by my fist name 'kay?"

"U-Um yeah sure. Thank you..."

He spins around in his office-chair once more before asking me another question. "So tell me about yourself. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Er, Watch anime? Read Manga? You know, Japanese cartoons and comic junk- if your not familiar with what those are."

He smiles "Me too, I heard your into drawing and Theatre Arts as well. I'm the teacher of bith those classes." _This guy just got 20% cooler._ "Really?" I say "Great!"

He grabs a wrinkly piece of paper out of his pocket "Before I forget, here's a map of the shcool campus. Feel free to roam around until school starts tomorrow! I'll be checking up on you here and there so my phone number's scratched on there too. Now run along, I've got some stuff ti catch up to I'll see you later Max-Chan."

I nod and exit out of the office. _What the fuck just happened?_ Nodding my head, I enetr the dorm-house thing. I open the crumpled piece of paper, apparently my dorm number was on the 9th floor and unit _#20914_. So with that, I take the elevator to the 9th floor and hual with my loads of big-ass luggages inside with me. When it lands on the whre I needed to be, I go ahead a drag all my shit across the hallway nd knock on the door.

"Hello? Anybody here? I don't have a key yet so do you mind opening the door and helping me out?" I was about to rant for another couple of minutes, but before I could say more- a guy with white hair and crimson eyes opens the door. "Kesesese~ Are you the neue Mädchen?" He says chuckling

I nod "U-Um hi. I'm Maxine Shellah Black, but my friends call me Shelly it's nice to meet yo-" He ruffles my hair "I'm the AWESOME Gilbert, but you probably know that already. Don't be shy come in!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me inside. On the couch, was a two guys- one with wavy blond hair and the other was tan with messy dark-brown hair.

"Francy-Pants! Antonio! THE NEW GIRL IS HERE!" As if on que, The two turn around and rush to me. The blond gets on one knee and kisses my hand "Bonjour, amour~ I'm Fancis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I blush with the sudden contact from the now obvious Frenchy and awkwardly swipe my hand into my pocket before mumbling "Hi."

The next one wraps one arm around me "Hola! I'm Antonio~ But you can call me Toni if you want. ¿Hablo espanol?" I smile, he seems nice. "Si. Hola Antonio~ me llama Maxine, pero usted puede llamarme Shelly si te gusta." He smiles back."Shelly is cute, I'll call you that."

"Well shit Toni, your already close to Second base. Next time, Do us alll a favor AND SHUT THE HELL UP." He says punching Antonio's side jokingly.

"Oui, Gilbert- we'll all get our chance. After all, She IS our room-mate ~Ohonhonhon!"

Gilbert glances at the blond. "Oi pervert, don't rape her! She already seems creeped out by you."

This is going to be a LONG first semester.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ things will definately start getting a little more interesting from here on out considering she's living with The _'BAD TOUCH TRIO' _and she's finally arrived at HWA xD We you guys expecting the author of Hetalia to be in this story? Probably not~! THANKS FOR READING

_Love, Cinamizzy._


	3. The Early Bird Get's The Worm

**FOUR FREAKIN' REVIEWS**: and it's just the first two chapters. There are no words to express how unbelievably happy I am~ Thank you so much!

So the other day I figured out the guy I had a crush on JUST GOT A GF so I was like "Nuuuuu. What TEH FUDGE MAN? I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU /OUT/ and then you're all _HerpDerp I'll JUST GO OUT AND GET A TOTALLY SMEXY GF _What. The. ZIP?"

So I was talking to my friend Travis C. about it and he was said "You should write a song about it. You know, how she wears short skirts and you wear t-shirts. she's cheer-captain and your the on bleachers, thinking about the day were he'd wake up and find what he's been looking for has been there the whole time." Then I burst out laughing because he had just recited Taylor Swift lyrics XD good times...

**OH! AND KOREAN VOCALOID 'SEEU' CAME OUT WITH HER FULL VERSION OF HER FIRST DEMO SONG "I=FANTASY"** *Faints, and waits for her voice-bank to come out*

WAIT...Why am I telling ya'll this?

Wow that was a long story! **So lets get to the Disclaimer~**

Ðїṧḉʟaḯм℮ґ: I do not own HETALIA

R&R

**✖CINNAMIZZY✖ **

It's not that I couldn't get along with boys, no- I wasn't even uncomfortable around them! It was just that these particular boys were different. Each of them were VERY different.

"_Mon ami_~" he called "Did you know your first name was French?" Francis says purring me in ear, wrapping both his arms around me from behind.

Antonio and Gilbert went to go pick-up food from a friend's so they left me alone with Francis. They said be back in a couple minutes, so I assumed everything was fine and maybe being alone with the Blondie would be a cool way to get to know eachother or some crap like that. Cheesy right? Well, we did that- and I was starting to feel comfortable around Francis. But, I was wrong. I was HORRIBLY wrong. This guy was a pervert. Yep, if it wasn't made clear to me that he was a pervert as soon as I arrived here- it's definately CRYSTAL CLEAR NOW.

"Y-Yeah." I say, awkwardly moving my face away from his "It's English as well as Spanish and Italian." I say pulling my face away from his.

"_Oui_, then why don't you like being called by it? It's unique, not to mention beautiful."

I shrug, returning to my book. "I don't know, I always thought my middle name was a little easier for people to call me. Plus, I-"

_"WHAT UP BITCHES? THE AWESOME ME HAS RETURNED! WITH FOOD!"_

I get up from the couch and practically RUN to the table. "It took you long enough." I mumble. "It's been almost half an hour." I say opening the take-out box filled with Pasta and Garlic-bread. SWEET BABY JESUS this is my favorite thing to eat. I excitedly grab some fine china (otherwise known as _Plastic Plates _in my house.) and start serving myself.

"Hey Hey! I had to go to HUNGARY'S PLACE to get food and god knows she hates me! But, I told her we had a NEW GIRL staying with us for the semester so she cut me some slack and gave me left-overs." He says.

"Hungary?" I ask Sitting down and grabbing the plastic silver-wear. "Isn't that a country or something?"

"Whoops- Forgot your new at this. Anyway let me explain, you see this school is made up of all sorts of kids from other countries. It's been a tradition to call each other by their home-country. It's like a nickname! The All Girls' School NWH or _Nyotalia World High _does the same thing, but it's no as big as a deal as it is here. I'm the AWESOME Prussia, Toni is Spain and Francis is France." Gilbert says sitting down next to me. "That's a little weird..." I start "But that's pretty cool!"

It's funny, how oddly comfortable I feel around these three. Francis is going to have to give me a little more face-space, but otherwise I like it here.

"So _chica_, did you have many friends at your other school?" Spain says taking his bowl and sitting on the couch. "No not really," I respond "I had about seven or eight close friends at my other school. There was this ONE chick who hated my GUTS though. Meh, I'd rather not talk about. How about you guys? Is everyone basically friends with each other?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, but that doesn't prevent any drama." The other guys nod in agreement.

"Huh, Do you mind me asking what was it about?" I say ask nibbling on the last of my pasta.

Antonio sighs. "There aren't a lot of girls here, so most of it it romance issues- Despite the fact NWA an all girl's school is just RIGHT across the street. There was a LOT of romance drama last year-_ Ai dios_, too many break-ups_ y todo_!"

"Oh I see. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get to bed. Night guys." It was a LONG day so I decided to set my room up, and then go to bed. I have a LONG day awaiting me.

* * *

><p><em>"Shelly! WAKE THE HELL UP! It's 7:45am! Class starts in TEN FREAKING MINUTES!"<em>

I shot up from my bed and look at the clock, "Holy CRAP! I'm gonna be late!" I rush to my closet and get out my uniform. "Gil! Why didn't wake me up!" I yell pulling my shirt over my head and putting the button-up over me, since I accidentally fell asleep with a bra on. And, YES I was aware that there was a boy in the room- but frankly I didn't have TIME to worry about him right now. "..." After buttoning the shirt, I tie on my red-plaid bow and pull over the cream-colored vest. I drop my PJ shorts and quickly pull over my red-plaid skirt, quickly throwing the shorts at Gilbert's face and grabbing my black-flats in my hand "Pervert. Get your mind out your ass, and HURRY!"

"Kesesesese~!"

What the _hell _was that?

I rush to the kitchen and pop a piece of bread into the Toaster, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Ah! _Buenas Dias_ Shelly~"

I turn around to see Toni, with his shirt buttoned the wrong way and tie hanging around his neck. "_Buenas Dias_, Toni. Er..._¿Qué pasa con tu corbata?_" I ask referring to the tangled mess around his neck.

"Oh nothing's wrong with it~" He says cheerfully "I just don't know how to tie it! But, the teacher says if I don't have it on one more time, I'll get a detention. I was just gonna wear it like this!" I giggle to myself. "You seriously don't know how to tie it? I'll tie it for you I guess." I set down my shoes on the counter and get on my tiptoes and attempt to tie the Spanish boy's tie. "Hey, your good at this." He says. I chuckle "Yeah, I used to have to tie my dad's. I'm used to it."

"There!" I sort of yell, after finishing. "All done." Coincidentally, the toast pops out too. I snag the toast in my mouth and slip on my shoes, grabbing the hair-band off my worst pulling my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head.

Gilbert comes in and gives me my plaid pink (I am just rockin' the plaid today aren't I?) back-back "You forgot something! Are you two ready?" Toni and me both nod and head out the door.

About half-way down the flight stairs I felt _something_ was missing, so I decide to ask. "Hey, Prussia, Spain?" I say, calling the by their country names. "I feel like something's missing. Did we forget something? Are you guys missing anything?" We all stop in our tracks.

"_Aye, mierda! Nos olvidamos Francisco!" _Spain yells. CRAP! we did forget Francis. I bet he was to busy blow-drying his hair to even look at the clock!

"_Putha madre_, we better go get him." He mumbles, while face-palming. "Should we get him?"

I shrug. "Si, _I guess_. What about you Gil? Should we go get him?" He shakes his head. "Come on!"

We rush back the dreaded flights of stairs, and half-way there we were greeted by the panting France. "You _LEFT _me!" He says blowing strands of hair out his face. He pulled back his hair into a pony-tail, probably because he rushing. "Yeah Yeah, Nice to see you to Sunshine. Now let's go!"

I wish I could say I had SO MUCH fun on the first day of school- but quite frankly, being the new kid isn't the greatest. The classes weren't hard (Except for Math, because numbers are my enemy.) But no one really talked for me except my new roommates.

It was lunch now and I wasn't that hungry, so with the few cash I had I just bought an _Ice-cold Mocha _and a Coffee-cake. I didn't really care it's just _The Asians sit with the other Asians_, _The White kids sit with the Other White kids _and so on. I didn't want to disturb the unwritten rule of HWA, so I quietly sat at #9.

I was about half-way through my Mocha, and suddenly two girls came up to me. "Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?" The first one to make a move spoke in a practically monotone voice, and had skin white as snow- she had long wavy brown hair that was nearly black down past her shoulders. She was wearing _Uggs_ along with black tights and instead of a cream-colored vest she wore the optional pull-over sweater. She sort of had a blank look on her face, not blank as in_ "DurrHurr RETARDED" _but more like a unreadable Poker-Face, which made her somewhat intimidating. "Um yeah sure! No problem!" I say scooting over for her to sit on my side of the table.

The other girl was wearing the boy's uniform, which is kinda weird but I didn't judge. She had straight almost platinum blond hair, which was parted in the middle by two red barrettes. "Yeah like, AJ wanted to sit with you, so I like decided to come here and sit here too. I'm Feliks or you can call me Poland. _Feliks_ spelled with a 'KS' not an 'X', BTW! Nice to meet you! Hey do you have an IPhone? Do you have the BumpIt app? OMG I totes need to add you on my contacts list!" She says sitting down on the otherside of table, fiddling with her beautiful 4G masterpiece. She also had a distinct Polish accent,, which could explain why her country was Poland. The other girl had an unfamiliar accent though. Huh. Oh well.

AJ scratches the back of her head "You'll have to excuse him. He's a bit...straight-forward." _Oh it's a boy! Well okay_. Again, I don't judge. Hey I've always wanted to have a Trappy Gay BFF! ...Or was it _Sassy_? Whatever either way, he seems really nice.

"Sorry, I don't have an IPhone Feliks. But you can have my number anyway, I mean if you want." I say sipping the droplets left Mocha. "Oh COURSE I still want it! And I'm totes sorry that you don;t have an IPhone! Here, I'll just give you _my _number 'KayKay?" He grabs a napkin and scribbles his number onto it.

"So~ I heard you live with the Bad Touch Trio." He says biting into an apple he took from his paper-bag lunch. "Is it weird?"

"Not really. I'm pretty comfortable around guys." I respond, assuming he was talking about Toni, Gil, and Francey-Pants.

"This is just a rumor, but Prussia said you striped for him." Feliks says.

I blush a dark scarlet. That freaking ASSHOLE! Does he really need to spread it around the whole school like I'm some sort of hoe? Ugh. I'm gonna kill him!

"Feliks!" AJ says looking at him with shock. "What Antarctica?" The almost Platinum blond exclaims. "I thought she should know!"

"Let me explain. It was really late and I was rushing, so I changed while he was in the room! I didn't think he'd make such a big deal about it!" I say trying to calm myself.

"I knew you weren't that type of girl! You look too cute and innocent to be like the Female France!"

I blush at the sudden compliment, and at the corner of my eye; I spot a certain gray-haired Prussian sitting with an unfamiliar blond. Oh we are gonna have a _serious_ talk. "I'll be back guys." I get up from my seat and ninja my way to table _#12_.

I cross my arms and tap my foot, waiting for Gilbert to sense my presence. After about a minute- he turns around. "Hallo Shelly." He says. "Did you wanna sit here? Sorry but Birdie already toke the spot." The blond speaks up "I-It's okay. You can sit here if you want I'll just-"

About halfway through the wavy-haired blond's sentence- I start beating the shit out of Gilbert. I slapped and punched and did so many unruly things to him, I might have to go to confession. "ACK! ACK! GILBIRD SAVE ME!" Suddenly a little yellow chick flies out of his shirt pocket and pecks his face too. "NO GILBIRD! BAD! _Nehmen Sie nicht das Übel Dame Seite_!"

After five minutes, I was tired and let go. I put my hand on my knees and started to catch my breath. "_Das war, was die Hölle_? What the fuck?" The Prussian says brushing off his shirt. "If you have something to say, say it to my face." I start "Your lucky I didn't CLAW YOUR FREAKING EYES OUT for making me sound like a whore!" The rest of his table was in awe. Some were snickering, some were whispering to each other.

"Alright, Alright! _Das tut mir Leid_! _Jesu_, just don't attack me like that again!" He says rubbing his head. I sigh "Okay than. I'm sorry for beating the daylights out of you."

Than the obnoxious school-bell rings. He sighs "Come on, we have this class together _verrückten Mädchen_." I scoff "Alright, I'll walk with you there- just let me say goodbye to my some friends."

I walk back to table #9, and was greeted by a surprise glomp from my new sassy polish _"Bff"_ "OMG you were so bad-ass out there! I'll make sure to always be on your good-side~!"

I could even see cold Antarctica cracking a smile.

I think I'm gonna like this school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So~ how was that? Little Maxxy-poo is starting to get some friends. What possibly awaits her next? :-D

Btw, special thank you to **Glowstick145**~ I hope I got your OC Antartica's persona correct and added some implied PruCan maybe? X-D

Thanks for reading! Oh and R&R and tell me who you think Maxxy-Poo (Aka: Shelly) looks good with!

~Loooooove,

Grelly


	4. Gym Class & Familiar Face?

**HEY GUYS I HAVE RETURNED. **Yay for update :3

Okay first thing to kick off my chest-

1) How would you guys like me do one of those **"HETALIA: Truth or Dare"** thingies? I've also been thinking of doing some **Homestuck** crap, but I have mixed feelings about it OTL I'd rather have you guys tell me what to do :I

Next on the agenda~

2) I would really appreciate if ya'll gave me any suggestions on the plot. I think I'm good for the next couple of chapters, but I think they still need some work. ESPECIALLY since they're is gonna be an OCxCannon Character fanfic. Thanks!

AND LASTLY

3) It's **MY BIRTHDAY **ON TUESDAY. /does Snoopy-happy dance. I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EXCITED ON BEING A SCORPIO/Shot for talking _Homestuck _ way too damn much

(PS: Don't wish me Happy Birthday until it's my actual birthday :I I hate it when people go _"Happy early birthday!" _so they don't feel obligated to say "Happy Birthday" on the actual day.)

On with the disclaimer!

Ḏḯṧḉʟḯღ℮ґ: I do not own HETALIA

Antarctica OC belongs to: **Glowstick145**

✂**CINNAMIZZY**✂

I decided to stop by the counselor's office and see what elective I should take. I mean, they should know what to do right? They ARE the_ GUIDANCE_ counselor. I go in and nearly had a heart-attack when I realized who was sitting at the desk.

"Why hello there~ How is my best friend doing? Do you need some guidance?"

"Excuse my language but, Where the HELL is the guidance counselor? Don't tell me you do that too!" Dammit! This guy is cute and all, but I sort of feel like I can't get away from him! What PRINCIPAL has their students' CELL-PHONE number?

"Aw don't be like that Max-Chan! Are you not just ABSOLUTELY excited to see me?" He says with that usual smile on his face. "No it's not that." I sigh sitting in the bean-bag in front of the mysterious guidance-counselor's desk. "I actually enjoy talking to you. It calms my nerves. ANYWAY! Do you mind helping me out Himaruya? I sort of need my elective..." He rubs his chin. "Of course! Of course! Which elective are you taking?" His got a really warm, sweet smile on his face right then.

" H-Huh?" I blushed. He was just REALLY...cute right then. OH GOD WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? That's disgusting! I can't have a crush on the principal! That's...It's...I'M NOT JAILBAIT!

"I said what elective are you taking?" He says excitedly. "Oh, um Theater Arts!" He opens the drawer and hands me a schedule "Here you go! Have fun~ I'll see _you_ later." He gives me his signature calm but excited smile before I leave. _Why can't I just have a fugly old principal like normal schools have?_ That would definitely make my stupid teenage-girl hormones stay in place.

I rush to my big dull green/teal locker and grab my gym-bag and try to blend in with the two 9th grade homerooms. "AJ? Feliks? Where are you guys?" I shouted while trying to squeeze in between the large crowds of people in front of the stairway, waiting for a teacher to direct them. "Sorry, 'cuse me. Pardon me. Um, can I pass?" I squeaked while trying to find my friends.

If there is one thing I hate is LARGE crowds. Those get me in a panic-frenzy. Suddenly, I bump into someone. I ended falling on my butt, with a slam.

"Ah I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Asks a the stranger in a thick Russian accent.

I look up, and see a really TALL guy with a pinkish scarf and hair so blonde it almost looked off-white. He had lavender-eyes and a real innocent look on his face. He was so TALL though, compared to me. God knows I haven't grown since middle-school.

"Um, y-yeah! T-thank you for asking!" I get up and rub my behind, he bends down and grabs my pink bear shaped gym-bag.

"You dropped this, da? It's very cute. What is your name little _tryufelʹ_?" I assumed he was talking about my hair, and nodded. "My name's Maxine Shellah. I-I'm new here..." I respond quietly.

"Da, okay. I'll call you Shelly. I'm Ivan by the way." He says "Would you like to become one with me?"

My face immediately turned Strawberry red. Is he a PERVERT or something? "E-Eh? W-what?" I yelled, once again getting in my panic-mode. _What the hell am I supposed to say?_

"Russia leave her alone. It's not her fault she's a new here."

"Like yeah! Don't be such a butt-nugget Ivan."

I turn around to see my new friends. THANK. GOD!

"Antarctica, Poland. How nice to see you." He says, pulling me back by grabbing my shoulder. _Why was he still smiling?_

The girlish blonde quickly pulls my arm back to his direction. "Jeez Ivy, don;t get all clingy and stuff. We saw her first, you should have made a move if you wanted her." I turn to Feliks "Oh now I'm property?" I whisper/yell "Shut up Shells! I'm trying to_ save_ you here!" He says rolling his emerald green eyes at my direction.

"Anways, we'll be seeing you Russia. Ta-Ta~" and with that, he grabs my hand and yanks me back in line.

"Thanks Feliks..." I manage to mumble out, while that itty-bitty shyness seemed to sort of take over me.

"Oh no probs, girly! That's what friends do for each other! Just be careful alright? He's not your type...or _anyone's_ type. He's too scary for you!" He says smiling at me.

After about five minutes, the sea of teenagers finally moved towards the Gym. It's about damn time!

* * *

><p>After talking about class and other stupid crap with Feliks and AJ, I manged to squeeze through the narrow hallway and into the Girls' Locker Room.<p>

Too say the least, I saw a lot of new faces (or bodies maybe.) So I wasn't really sure where to place myself. "Um AJ, you in here?" no response. "AJ?" no response again. She must have already changed.

DAMMIT! I decide to take a locker next to a a tall with long caramel brown hair and change. Hopefully this isn't as awkward to me as it is to her. "Um excuse me. Hi." I mumble.

"Ah? Oh I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." She says while slipping one the white gym-shirt over her. "Actually, I haven't seen you at all. Are you new here?"

I nod and strip off my uniform "Yeah. My name's Maxine Shellah. Feel free to call me Shelly though." I start putting on my shirt "And you?"

"I'm Elizaveta, but you can call me Hungary!"

_So this is girl who wants to eat Prussia alive. _I thought while slipping on the pink gym-shorts. I chuck all of my clothes back into the locker, grab my and leave with Hungary.

Let me say one thing, The gym is HUGE! Like...MEGA huge. (Oh god Feliks is rubbing off on me! Dammit, I need to stop saying _like_ so much.) "So your new here? Hm, I thought so! Have you meet the whole 9th grade yet?" Hungary asks me.

Wow, I don't know what makes her so scary! She's incredibly nice! "No not yet. I haven't met a handful of people here!" I say, sitting down to slip on my shoes. "_R__endben van_, I'll help you then!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the Boys' side of the gym.

I really wanted to yell _You crazy bitch! What are you doing? _But I'll save that for when we're really good friends.

She takes a halt. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you already know the Bad Touch Trio- since you live with them. Let's see...Alright! The Asian with the choppy hair-cut is Kaoru, otherwise known as Hong Kong. He seems your type~ The Asain with the dead-straight hair is Kiku (or Japan). He usually hangs out with the yellow-ish Blond over there named Ludwig and the brunnette guy named Feliciano with a peppy look on his face. Ludwig is Germany, and Feliciano is North Italy. The other Asian is Yao, He's China. Any questions?"

Mind you that she pointed ecah guy out as she talked about them.

I stop and think "Hungary you're not gonna play the _Millionare Matchmaker_ with me are you?" I gulp. Sure, all the guys here are really cute but I sorta wanna find one on my own! "_T__alán_..." She says playfully.

I'm almost positive that's Hungarian for _"Hell yeah Bitch!"_

"Anyway! The big sort of Fluffy guy over there is Russia/Ivan. The girly blond over there wearing the girls' gym uniform is Poland/Feliks. The one he's talking to is Toris or Liet if you prefer. He's nice~ The guy with the big-ass eyebrows is England, we call him Iggy but his real name is Arthur. The one he's yelling at is Alfred, otherwise known a America. The one over there trying to calm him down is Matthew/Canada. The grayish-blond one is Lukas Bondevik, otheriwse known as Norway. The messy blonde next to him is Denmark, otherwise known as Mathias. The calmer one next to Him is Emil or Iceland. The one trying to claw Spain's eyes out is Romano, who's is Italy's brother. His name's Lovino! Lastly we have Tino who's Finland and Sweden who is Berwald! Oh and then last LASTLY is Vash who's Switzerland!And that's about it I think! Unless somebody's absent!h

I stop for a moment. Did she say VASH? gHey is Vash's last name Zwingli? Does he have a little sister named Lili too?h Hungary looks at me weird before going gUm yeah.h I gasp gOh my god! I've known him for like...ever! I didn't know he went here. I'm gonna go say hi!h

And with that, I went over to the familiar Switz and gave him the BIGGEST surprise glomp. I bet he's gonna kill me later...


End file.
